Amazons of Zero
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: Three friends get sent to Halkeginia to become Familiars, it's better than it sounds because the three aren't from our World.
**Hello everyone! Right now I'll be taking time off from my other stories to work on this one ans to help my best friend SuperHeroTimeFan with his stories, and vice versa. Enjoy this crossover of Familiar of Zero and Kamen Rider Amazons.**

 **Edit: 4/19/2017, I've changed a couple things in here so enjoy please.**

* * *

 _ **America, New York City…**_

" _America, the land of the free, home of the brave_." suddenly, an explosion occurs " _And right now the battleground for Kajin known as Amazons. My name's Adam Evermore. Strange name I know but I don't care, 'cause this is about more than just me, it's about my friends Saito, Rex, and I becoming heroes, but not of Earth, of a place that's ruled by magic, a place called Halkeginia_." We see three people fighting against creatures that look like things straight out of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , one an anthropomorphic fly, another a canine, and the final one a snake. " _See those three people? Yeah, that's us. The one in the red shirt with the spade symbol, that's Rex. The one in a Japanese school uniform, that's Saito, and the one in all grey is me, Adam. Saito is an exchange student that was sent here to the States. It surprised me that we became quick friends, mainly because people often leave me alone because of my attitude. I mostly come off as heartless or rude, but I just don't want my emotions getting out of hand when I fight or during my everyday life. My friends are both my greatest strength and greatest weakness. If I see them get hurt, I snap, if I fall they support me. Right now, though, we're getting beat up pretty badly, but it's all for a good cause. These things we're fighting, these Amazons, originally were only in Japan. How they got to America is anyone's guess."_ suddenly, the three humans get knocked away with several injuries all over their bodies. " _But let's go back to the true start of the story, before this fight occurred."_

* * *

 ***Cue Familiar of Zero opening***

* * *

The scene reopens on a figure laying under bed covers, " _It all started this morning while I was still asleep. I had an insane dream, little did I realize that it was actually a premonition._ " suddenly the figure sat up in bed and yawned

"Man what was that dream?" I said as I look to the clock which reads 7:20. "Crud, I'm late!" I say as I rush around to get ready for school throwing on a grey shirt, grey jeans, and my favorite white shoes. "How in the name of all that is sane could I have overslept?!" I say as I rush out the door and run towards the school.

Outside of the school stood two individuals, one in a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, the other in a Japanese School outfit.

"Where the heck is he?" said the one in red as he looked at his watch.

"I don't know, Rex, but if he doesn't get here soon, he'll be late for school… _again_!" said the one in the Japanese School uniform. Suddenly they hear the sound of running shoes coming towards them, when they look around to hear the sound of someone barreling towards them.

"Hello? I'm right here!" I called out as my friends turned around in surprise.

"What kept you?" Rex asked.

"You were nearly late Adam." Saito said to his friend.

"I know, I know, I overslept. Don't remind me," I drawled. "But you won't believe the dream I had."

"Dream?" Saito and Rex said to me simultaneously.

"Yeah, it had the three of us fighting a huge bronze golem but that isn't the weirdest part."

"What was the weirdest part?" Rex asked

"We became Kamen Riders." I said.

"Again with a Kamen Rider dream." Rex said facepalming.

"That sounds _so_ awesome!" Saito exclaimed.

"I know that the Kamen Riders are your idols, but us becoming Riders isn't very likely. One because we're in America, not Japan, two, we don't have any fancy belts or transformation devices, and three, there are already enough Kamen Riders around."

"Name them." I challenged.

"Amazon, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega—"

"Besides those three!" I exclaimed.

"Drive, Mach, Kuuga, do I need to continue?"

"Good point."

"I have quips, so there's that," Saito pointed out. "And I have a high-tech belt, and a sword that's been passed down from my father, and his father before him, and his father, and his father who stole it from a samurai."

"Saito, you have a belt buckle that can keep track of time, and you don't know anything when it comes to swords."

"Still counts," Saito replied. "But my friend's sister's uncle was a friend of Tachibana Tobei."

"And do you even _know_ how to use a sword?" I asked.

Saito looks down at his feet. "No." he says dejectedly.

All of a sudden, monsters arrived everywhere, and everyone screamed.

"No way! Those are Amazons." Saito said in shock.

"Amazons? Like the Kamen Riders?" I asked.

"I thought there was only one." Rex said.

"Dumbass, you just listed them." Saito muttered.

"Close, they're experiments gone wrong, at least that's what the rumors in my hometown say. A rogue military group tried to recreate Amazon, but failed numerous times, so far the only sane ones left are Amazon Omega, Amazon Alpha and one other but he's just a rumor."

"So were the Kamen Riders, but here we are today!" Saito exclaimed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do something," I said as I ran over and helped a student up. "Quickly! Get out of here!" I order before picking up a metal pole and running towards one of the Amazons.

"Hey ugly! Eat this!" I said swinging the metal pole at the back of his head which bent on contact.

"Come on!" Saito called out to Rex. "We'd better help him!"

"HANG ON ADAM! WE'RE COMING TO HELP!" yelled Rex.

All of the Amazons looked to us as we charged at them and fought, bringing each one down swiftly. It was only until… until they _actually_ started to fight back that we get the beating of our lives.

"Come on! Get up!" one of my fellow students called out to me, throwing a kendo stick to me. I grabbed it and looked at it and got up with a look of determination.

"Come on guys, this fight isn't over yet. If they're really Amazons, then let's start fighting wild!" I said as I crouched and put my right hand in front and my left hand behind me.

"Kick their butts!" another student called out as he threw a knife to the ground at least two inches in front of Saito. Saito looked at it, but didn't pick it up.

"If we're fighting wild, then let's do it in style." Saito said as he crossed his arms in front of him then spread them. " **GI!** "

"You can do it!" a bully called out as he tossed boxing gloves to Rex. Rex picked them up and put them on.

"Thanks! Now, let's rampage!" Rex said as he charged at the Wolf Amazon.

"Masamune to Foundation X. Should I take action?" a man asked from a distance away.

" _Watch, but don't go in_ ," a voice replied. " _See where this goes. Your Gaia Memories, Medals, Switches, Rings and Lockseeds won't last long against these kinds of enemies, even the children if they take them down. Remember what Ryouma Sengoku told us before he departed_."

"Understood. Standing by." The Foundation X Member replied back, putting on his shades and closing his car door. He pressed a Gaia Memory, a usb-like object with the memories of the Earth contained in it about a certain term, word, or ideal,as he watched everything unfold.

 **AMAZON!**

"In the words of the first Amazon, **GI, GI, GI!** " Saito cried as he rushed to attack the Snake Amazon striking her with fast, but strong punches and claw moves.

"I may be called tame, but I'm a wild man through and through!" I said as I attacked the Fly Amazon with the kendo stick, which worked even better than the metal pole somehow. I grinned and continued to fight with it as sparks flew across the Amazon I was fighting. I looked over to my left and saw Saito winning his fight against the Snake Amazon.

" **SUPER DAI-SETSUDAN!"** Saito yelled as he jumped and chopped the Amazon across her torso making sparks fly from her, and his hands.

"GO!" The Students called out in excitement.

"Better call it, Karus," Masamune said as he tightened his grip on two padlock-like objects which resembled fruit. "I'm starting to root for these kids."

" _Not yet, they show signs of being Amazons themselves. Unless things get ugly, just watch, and don the Driver when necessary_." Karus replied.

"You're testing my patience…" Masamune said as he clicked one of his Lockseeds.

 **CARAMBOLA!**

"Now I'm done playing," I said as I raise the Kendo stick like a spear " **Violent Pierce**!" I yell as I throw it but it just gets batted away by the Fly Amazon. I look at him in disbelief as I fall to the ground exhausted.

"One's down." Masamune noted.

" _Wait_." Karus ordered.

"Alright Wile, here's the finisher. **VIOLENT PUNISH!** " Rex yells as he charges and tries to hit the Wolf Amazon but his fist get caught by the Kajin and gets punched hard enough to roll all the way to where I was laying.

"Two fell. I repeat, two fell. Should I go in?" Masamune asked.

" _See how the third fares_." Karus ordered.

"Alright, this time for sure. Hissatsu, **SUPER DAI-SETSUDAN!"** Saito yells as he leaps into the air and does a flip, only to get slapped away by the Snake Amazon's tail and somersaults his way over to us passed out.

"All three are down," Masamune says as he comes out from his car. "I'm going in." he says as he puts on an Amazons Driver that looks like a mix between the Omega and Alpha Amazon Drivers.

" _It's time for Prime Amazon to reveal himself_."

"Yes sir." Masamune says as he twists the left side handle.

 _ **PRIME!**_

"Amazon," he announces as he lets go of the handle making the Driver emit light, heat, and steam that covers his entire body.

 _ **PER-PER-PERFECT! PRIME!**_

When the light fades a new Amazon is standing there, it resembles the original Amazon, but without the Armlets on his arms, and instead of the Condorer around his waist it's the Prime Amazon Driver.

"GI!" Prime Amazon yells as he flips over to the Amazons who back away in fear. "The unpredictable "Perfect Type", Kamen Rider Prime Amazon."

Masamune flicked his hand and charged at the Amazons, punching one of them in the chest before choking another one to death. He threw the dead one in his arms aside before performing a roundhouse kick that knocked more of the Amazons towards the trees. Finally, he clapped his hands together and twisted the left handle on his Amazon Driver.

" **Chou Dai-Setsudan**." Masamune said, backflipping into the air. The Amazons looked as he dove right at them, chopping them all through and landing behind them, letting them explode.

"Such a shame," Masamune said as he looked to the unconscious boys. "You could have had great potential. Sorry it had to end this way." He said as he went over to the three boys and twisted the right handle of the Driver.

 _ **VIOLENT BLADE**_

Masamune pulled out the handle which turned into a pole type weapon with a jagged blade on the end. As he lifted the weapon, a bright light shone from underneath the three and blinded everyone present. When the light faded the three boys were gone.

"Murderer!" a student called out.

"Wait, he didn't do that!" said another student.

"How could he not have?!" yelled another one of the students present.

"All he did was raise his weapon, the light came from underneath them."

"Zyro, you're free to take care of crowd control," Masamune said. "Come on in."

Another Amazon Rider appeared, this one female and silver with glistening armor that looked like just that, an armor based on Amazon.

" _Sir, your orders?_ " the silver Amazon Rider asked.

"Sentinel Amazon… wipe their minds clean of this event, and of the three that vanished. The only thing they saw was me defeat the Amazons," Masamune said sternly. "Am I clear?"

" _Yes, sir!_ " Sentinel Amazon said as she got out a large weapon marked M.E. 02.

Masamune was walking away with one thing on his mind, ' _Where did those three vanish to?_ '

 _ **Void…**_

When I regained what I thought was consciousness I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was darkness, the only others I saw, no, _felt_ with me were both Saito and Rex.

' _What happened to us? Where are we?_ ' I thought until my question was answered by the voice I heard in my dream.

" **You are in the Void between Worlds, humans of the World of Riders**." the voice said to us.

' _The void? Who are you?_ ' I heard Rex say, or was it think? ' _Do you know us? How old am I? What is my favorite movie?_ '

" **In that order, I am known as Guardian, no, I don't know you, but I know of your destinies, I don't know how many years old you are or what your favorite movie is**." said Guardian.

' _Are you a god?_ ' Rex asked him, which made me want to facepalm.

" **No, I am merely an observer, and your time on your home World was over, and you are now needed on another, one without a Rider**."

' _So why us? Why not someone else, we're just High School students._ ' Saito told Guardian.

' _When did YOU wake up?_ ' I ask Saito.

" **I wasn't the one to choose you, I am just a messenger and observer, and now for the true message I am to tell you**."

' _True message, then tell us_.' _I told Guardian._

" **The World you're about to enter is one filled with mages and magic, instead of technology and scientific advancements, after you awake you will find four things, the GiGi and GoGo Armlets, and the Omega and Alpha Amazon Drivers, my time is up, good luck, Amazon Trio**."

' _Wait! Come back!_ ' _I called out until the three of us hear the voice of a girl._

" _My Familiar that resides in the Multiverse, I beg of you to heed my call. Hear my voice, and follow it to me. By the five Pentagon powers, I call forth my Familiar, appear before me!_ "

Suddenly, the darkness was driven away by a bright light and I felt myself lying on some grass. Next to me, Saito and Rex were slowly getting up while I was feeling my head.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that train?" I ask.

"C-C-COMMONERS!?" the same female voice I heard said as I looked around. When I looked in front of us, I saw a small pink haired girl talking to a tall man with a bald head. "Professor Colbert, please let me try the Familiar Summoning Ritual again!" She asked in desperation.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Vallière, but the Familiar Summoning Ritual is a sacred event, and can only be done once. If these three are the ones you summoned then they are your Familiars, of course if you refuse to finish the Contract then I will be forced to expel you Miss Valliere."

"Contract? Familiar?" I said confused

"Please tell me we're not going to become that brat's lapdogs." Saito complained.

"Why wait to expel her?" Kirche asked. "She's bound to fail, like always." She remarked before letting out a really, _really_ , obnoxious laugh that almost made Louise cry.

Rex gets angry at the laugh and decides to do something about it. "Stay here," he says as he gets up. Both Saito and I watch as Rex punches Kirche before coming back. "Boy, that felt good." He said as she started to rant angrily.

Everyone, including me and Saito, sent Rex a glare. Louise just smiled.

Kirche felt her mouth and spit out two white small objects.

"Two?!" she exclaimed.

I looked to him with an eyebrow raised before I looked down at his waist and saw something that surprised me, a Rider Buckle. When I looked down at my own waist I saw that I had one too, but when I turned to Saito all he had was a silver armlet on one arm and a gold armlet on the other.

"Rex, look down." I said as he sat beside me.

"What?" Rex asked as he looked down. His eyes widened with surprise. "Alpha Driver?"

"But where's the Omega?" Saito asked.

"Around my waist." I whispered to him.

Before we could continue our conversation the girl, Louise, stepped in front of us.

"Stand up commoners." she said with a small bit of pride, probably because the big breasted girl got hit in the mouth.

"Don't hurt me!" Saito exclaimed.

"Why would I hurt one of my Familiars?" Louise asked.

"I have had problems with others that share your hair color." Saito replied.

"You never told us you got beat up by a pinkette." I said snippily.

"AHEM!" Louise said. "May I please finish the Ritual now?"

"You may," Colbert said. "But this is your last chance, Ms. Vallière."

Louise nodded and stepped forward as we stand up.

"Founder Brimir, and the five Magics, bless these three so that they become my Familiars." she said before she kissed each of us on the cheeks.

In an instant, we found ourselves feeling incredible pain shooting through our arms. On Saito's right hand runes were being drawn into his skin. On my left hand an Omega symbol was drawn, and on Rex's left hand an Alpha symbol was drawn.

"I now name you, my Familiars." said Louise with a happy smile.

"Well, what do you know? Louise the Zero actually cast a spell without an explosion happening." said a round student with a nasally voice.

"Shut it 'Common Cold'!" snapped Louise.

"It's Malicorne the 'Whirlwind', I've never caught a cold in my life!" Malicorne said offended.

"Well with that voice of yours, it's hard to tell!" Louise said.

"Excuse me," said Colbert as he came up to us while Louise and 'Malicorn' continued bickering, "May I see your Familiar Runes please?"

We looked to each other. "Sure." I said not really caring at the moment.

He looked at Saito's runes first. "Interesting, I've never seen such specific runes before, very interesting," he said before looking at mine and Rex's runes. "This is the first time I've seen Familiars with only a single rune in my entire life, I'll have to look it up later."

"So, what now?" I ask.

The answer was Colbert turning around and telling all the students that the event is finished and that they are to head back to their dorms, what amazed me the most was that everyone, and I mean everyone there flew to the castle behind them.

"Come with me." Louise said to us as she began walking.

"Why aren't you flying?" I ask

"It's because I like walking more than flying." she says with a gruff undertone to her voice.

'I hit a soft spot there.' I thought as we walked to the castle.

"I owe you some thanks for getting back at Kirche for me." said Louise to Rex.

"She was being rude, snotty, and without manners. I hate people that think they're better than others just because they have privileges that others don't," Rex said. "So, where are we going exactly?"

"Home," Louise simply replied. "We're going home."

* * *

 ** _Stay alive for the next Amazons!_**

"I challenge you to a duel, commoner!"

"Vestri Court, where is it?"

"We're wild men, we fight to survive."

 **"Rrrrrrrgghhhha! _AMAZON!_** **"**

"Amazon!"

"A-ma-zon!"

* * *

 **Review, follow, favorite, I don't care what you do just give me your honest opinion.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
